Big Time Fight
by BladeMaster42
Summary: Logan and Kendall get in a fight over texting. Better than it sounds! No slash!


**AN: Well, I just had a random urge to write an angst fic...this is what happened. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I think it is pretty obvious that I don't own BTR, seeing as I'm writing on here and such.**

* * *

><p>Logan's phone vibrated in his pocket, and he pulled it out to see a message from Kendall. It didn't surprise him, as they had been texting for the last half-hour while Kendall was away in Minnesota visiting some relatives with his mom and sister. James' mom had come to stay with the other boys because she was in town and missed James. Logan and Kendall's conversation stayed about random stuff that they thought of and whatever happened to occur at the Palm Woods at that moment in time. Kendall had just replied to Logan telling him that Carlos and James were carrying the TV in their room to switch it with the one in Logan and Kendall's.<p>

'_That doesn't surprise me…'_ was Kendall's reply. Logan laughed and shook his head slightly as he replied.

'_Yeah, Jo just did the stupidest thing. You won't believe it.' _Logan laughed as he pictured her tripping over Guitar Dude's guitar case and falling into the pool. Kendall's reply came faster than Logan expected it to.

'_Dude, that's so mean! -_-' _

Logan was taken aback by Kendall. Did he really think he called Jo stupid? Oh well, time to diffuse the situation like he had done with practically every other fight they had had. That's why they didn't usually fight.

'_Sorry! I love you! :)'_

It seemed nice enough to Logan. No harm, no fowl. But when he read Kendall's reply, he found that Kendall didn't feel the same way.

'_Whatever!'_

Logan, hoping to diffuse some tension and lighten the mood, replied with a smiley face.

'_Now I'm upset. Thanks.' _

Logan figured Kendall was playing around like they usually did, so he replied with a _'Welcome! :)'_

Kendall, apparently, did not appreciate the humorous comeback, as his reply was _'STFU. :('_

Logan again replied with an _'I love you'_ to make things between them a little better.

Kendall's reply only made things worse.

'_Whatever…you guys always make fun of Jo and crack jokes about her, and it kinda pisses me off sometimes…'_

Logan's temper flared a little at this. Kendall made fun of his girlfriends all the time. His girlfriend at the time –Alex- was, according to Kendall, a crazy beast who could kill a man with just one look, but Logan didn't say anything because he didn't want to risk his friendship with Kendall. Alex didn't seem to care too much either, so he didn't need to stick up for her. He replied with a _'Dude! You do the exact same thing to Alex! And Allie!'_, refusing to be the one who had to mend their relationship back together yet again, while all Kendall did was add to the fire. Allie was Carlos' girlfriend as of now, and Kendall seemed to have it in his mind that she was incredibly stupid, although everyone knew that wasn't the truth. Carlos also happened to be madly in love with her.

Kendall's reply was straight to the point.

'_I know I do. It's just the kind of relationship me and Alex have! And wtf? I do not make fun of Allie!'_

Now that was a lie. _'So you seriously think Allie would go after a penny in the middle of the freeway just because it's shiny?'_ Logan refused to go down without a fight. No more Mr. Nice Guy.

The reply came as soon as he put his phone back in his pocket. _'Of course not. I just said that it reminded me of Allie because she's some crazy dumb chick.'_

'_But she's not. She's not dumb. That's what you made her out to be. Just like James made Kat out to be some crazy psycho who blows everything she sees up. I'm not trying to accuse you of anything ok? I just don't appreciate being accused of something by someone who does the exact same thing to someone else_.' That reply made Logan feel good because he had been holding those feelings back for a while.

'_And to me, you make Jo out to be some dumb blonde hoe that sleeps with everyone. But whatever, let's drop it.'_ Kendall's reply made him feel giddy and bad at the same time. Logan didn't crack and try and make things better this time, but he didn't mean those things about Jo either. Logan decided to put a little more humor in his response so they could go back to the way things were before this silly fight.

'_I'm surprisingly okay with dropping the subject.'_

Kendall's reply made it obvious he did not want to drop the subject_. 'I figured you'd be okay with that.'_

Logan's reply was nicer than some people's would have been and replied, _'Are you not? You're the one that suggested it.' _

His reply didn't surprise Logan. _'I'll be fine.'_ Typical Kendall.

Logan felt worse for making him feel bad_. 'You sure don't sound like it…'_

His reply was the worst so far. _'It's nothing you should be worried about.' _Was Logan such a bad friend that Kendall thought he didn't care about him anymore?

'_Well, I'm not a heartless douche, so yeah, I'm a little concerned.' _

'_Don't be.'_ Yeah right.

'_Too late.'_

'_It won't make a difference if I tell you or not.'_ That was it. Logan officially felt like he was the worst friend in the world.

'_Why not? Just because we had a disagreement doesn't mean we're not still best friends.' _Logan didn't realize how bad that might make Kendall feel until he sent the message, but he meant it, so he didn't try to correct it. It hurt to think that Kendall wouldn't tell him something just because they had a small fight.

Kendall's reply hurt. _'Fine. You make me feel like a complete moron sometimes. Like I'm an annoying little ball of lint in your life. There, I told you.'_ Logan felt horrible. Kendall, who was always so confident and cool, felt like a nuisance to Logan. There was so much wrong in that picture to Logan. He almost wished Kendall had kept his feelings to himself, but then he wouldn't be able to help.

Logan was quick to reply, and he meant every word of it_. 'I don't feel that way. No matter what I may say, I don't. So don't ever think that.' _

It seemed that every time Kendall replied, Logan felt worse._ 'Well, you sure make me feel that way sometimes.' _Logan's heart broke a little_. _

_'Nothing you or me could do is going to change the fact that I love you. More than most people. Heck, more than most of my own family members.' _And he really did mean that one.

'_Sure…I'll talk to you later I guess…' _Kendall didn't believe him, and that hurt more than learning about it in the first place.

He didn't want Kendall to be sad. That was never his goal. This picture just keeps getting worse and worse... _'Are you going to bed? I don't want you to feel bad if you are.'_

'_I'm just tired and not in the mood for this right now…'_ There goes Logan actually being able to sleep tonight.

'_I love you. Remember that when you're cursing my name as you go to sleep.'_

Kendall didn't reply after that, and Logan braced himself for a sleepless night, contemplating whether his friend- no his brother- would be okay tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was fun to write. Okay, maybe a little, but it made me sad too. Reviews are absolutely lovely. Good daynight to all.**

**-The Blade Master**


End file.
